B vs J
by KateLover
Summary: What will happen when Brendan wakes up in a different room, trying to get revenge? And what happened to the pack? Will Brendan get the revenge he wanted? I dont own Alpha and Omega or Mudfur and Jolt, only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

B vs. J Chapter 1 Unknown Time Unknown Dimension Brendan P.O.V.  
Ugh, where am I? What happened? As I ask myself these questions, memories come flooding back into my mind. I remember Jonathon, him turning me back into a human, looking at Kate and the pack, and remembering their faces. That's the last thing I remember, but Kate's face was... saddening. The rest of the pack, including Kate and Lilly, wont let me back into the pack. They wont. I get up and look around the room. As I look around, I see a window, and I run that way. I look out and see... people enslaved. Great, Universe 134. The worst Universe out there. That one and 150 itself. I walked away, and keep looking. if I know Jonathon, which I do, he always stays behind. As I keep looking, I see a tv and a tape. Weird, he's never done this before. I walk up to the tv and look at the tape. A VHS. As I look on top of the tv and see a VHS player. I put the tape into the player and it instantly comes alive. "Hello, Brendan Dekker, and welcome to Universe 134. But, you probably already figured that out, considering the fact that you have a lot of reasurch on this kind of shit! So, let me just say this: time runs slower in that Universe, so by the time you wake up, I'll have taken over half of the Universes and enslaved your loved ones. Anyway, have a great time... being bought and enslaved! Hahahaha!" Jonathon on the tv says. After that, the tv shuts off and the tape exploded. Great, so Im going to be sold into..m not really slavery, but into the mines. Okay, so the mines are a place where people... alright, long story short, people work in the mines until they die, so for the rest of their natural born lives. Anyway, I kept looking around when I came across a broken peice of glass and brick. So, someone broke out and its my way out of here. I kept looking, but heard footsteps. Shit, gotta find this escape route faster. I looked and looked, but couldn't find it, until it hit me. Behind the tv! I ran over to the tv and moved it. As I guessed, a hole was sitting right there. Quickly as I could, I got down and climbed through. By the time I was in the hole and halfway through, the door in the cell opened up and I heard yelling. I just kept crawling, until I hit another hole. When I was back on my feet, I saw a hole in the ground, going into a mine or an abandon mine, and another way out of here. Sitting inside a building was a one-time dimensional machine. I ran that way.  
"There he is!" I heard a guard scream at me. I just kept running, not looking back. When I finally reached the door, I bust it down, because its better and anyone wants to do it in this lifetime or the next. Once I was inside, I ran to the machine. 'Now, if I were Jonathon, where would I stay?' I asked myself. I kept thinking, until I heard footsteps again. Quickly, and without thinking, I close the door and lock it. I then run back to the machine and start thinking again. Once again, Im stumped. Until, it hits me, literally. I mean, a rock hit me in the head. Universe 12. it would make sense, wouldnt it? Take over where it all started first, then run and take over the others and make them do your bidding. It makes complete sense. I punch in Universe 12 and jump into the machine. On the other side, though, I wish I was never born... 


	2. Chapter 2

B vs. J

Chapter 2

(Still Brendans P.O.V.)

What I saw was something alright. My house was burned to ashes, with the rest of the neighborhood. And the city. Thr city was gone, and come to think of it, nobody's on the streets. And thats weird, very weird. Especially for New York City. As I walk down the path, I see my house, my friends house, both burned down to the ground, with nothing inside. I keep walking up to my door, when it hit me. I have a secert bunker nobody knows about. I run through the door, well, what's left of the door. I run to a vase that's been cracked and chipped because of heat, and pull on it. An elevator opens up, and I step inside.  
Once down in the "basement", I run out of the elevator, and look around. Good, everything's still here. I run around the room, trying to find what Im looking for, when I run into an invisible door. "Shit." I say to myself. The door slides open, slowly, and I walk through, when its opened. Inside the room is a brown thing. Now, if you ever been to another planet, you know what this is, if not, Ill tell you. Its a Vortex Manipulator. A machine that can take you anywhere in the Universe/Universes. Kinda like a mini TARDIS that fits on your wrist. Cool, huh? Anyway, I ran up to it, and put it on. "Find my friends, and Jonathon." I tell the machine. It starts to light up, and in a flash, Im gone.

* * *

BZZT... Im in an area where its dark. Very dark... I cant see a thing, until someone turns on the light. Standing there is Jonathon, and next to him are my friends, locked in a cage. Shit and great, this is going to be fun...


	3. Chapter 3

B vs. J Chapter 3 Still Brendan P.O.V.  
I walked up to Jonathon and asked in the kindest voice I could, "Could you let my friends go, please?" He looked down on me and just laughed. Of course, I knew he do this, but he's getting anouther thing coming.  
"Why should I let them go?" he asks me.  
"Because, then you dont have to humiliate yourself." I answer. He looks at me, kinda like thr way that Eve does it. That reminds me... I look over at the cage and see Kate, Mudfur, Jolt, Lilly, Winston, Eve, and everyone else l never got to meet. Two wolves stick out in particular, but I dont have time to think, because here comes Jonathon.I jump out of the way, just in time because Jonathon would've taken me down. I look over and I see Garth, giving me the "I could do that" look. They want awesome, Ill give them awesome. When Jonathon comes running back, I jump over him, do a summer salt over his head, grab a metal bar, swing on it, land in front of him, and hook him in the jaw. He falls to the ground, but he aint done yet. He jumps up and trys to kick me in the face. I use his momentum against him and flip him on his back. I get oohs and ahhhs from the pack. Apperently they're liking the little show. While Jonathan's down, I run and unlock the door to the cage. "Everyone, run while you have the chance!" I scream. I didnt mean to, but in the heat of the moment, I just screamed. They ran out, and to an area that's enclosed off and dark. Humphrey, wait, where did he come from? Anyway, he ran under there, but my other friends stayed in the cage. "Whats wrong guys?" I asked. They were looking behind me, which means that Jonathon got back up. I looked behind me and I see that Jonathon is still on the floor, but he's found a gun. 'Shit' I think. I look next to me and see a peice of metal that looks like a sheild. 'I only have a minute to react or Ill die.' I thought. I run and shots rang out. The pack was screaming for me to stop, but I just kept running to the replacement sheild. Once I got there, I hit the edge with my foot, and caught it with my hands. All of the bullets rickashayed off of the replacement sheild to other places in the area. But then, a bullet hits my hand, making me drop the sheild. I tried to pick up the sheild again, but Jonathon kicked it away. "Its over, Brendan. Im going to win. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jonathon says. He pulls out a future pistol, and tries to clock it. Once he does, he points it at my head. "Get up!" he yells. I do as he says. What can I do right now? I cant do shit at this moment in time. I cant go up against him, hes holding a pistol, a gun for damns sake. And what am I holding? Nothing! Nothing on this damn planet can't save me now, or ever. Or so I thought. "Everyone watch. Watch as I kill Brendan Dekker, the Protector of the Worlds. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jonathon yells all over the warehouse. Before he can shoot, Mudfur runs out of the cage. He runs and screams, "Noooooooooooo!". I was knocked out of the way, right when Jonathon shot the gun, and knocks me out of the way? Mudfur. A shot rings out through and he screams in pain. I run to him and hold him. He says to me, "Im sorry... I thought I was smarter... remember me..." He becomes limp, and I drop him onto the ground. Thats it. My strings broke. I've had enough. Its time tjat Jonathon feels the wrath of the Dekkers. Brendan Dekker.  
A/N: Hello, KateLover here. Hope you like the story so far. Let me just say something. THIS IS GOING TO BE A SERIES! Sorry, didnt mean to yell, but l, ya know, sometimes that's the only way for someone to listen. Anyway...  
BLZZP Humphrey: Wow, where am I? Me: How the hell are you out of the story? Humphrey: Long story...  
Me: You know what, meet me in the living room, Ill meet you there in a minute.  
Humphrey: Okay.  
Anyway, KateLover out. Peace! 


	4. Chapter 4

B vs J Chapter 4 Still Brendan P.O.V.  
I am done with Jonathon! He has killed so many people that I know! He has broke my last straw and pushed my last buttons!  
"Jonathon, you are a dead man! Its time your actions have affects on your life! Time for you to see that killing for fun has its effects!" I screamed, my back is turned to him, so he can only see my back. He cocks the gun, and shoots. I dodge it, easily, and rum up to him. Now, everyone can see my face. Im crying, but not only for the lose of Mudfur, but also for the people he killed, ans that included my parents. Anyway, I run up to him and right hook him in the jaw, so hard that I think I break his jaw and some of his teeth. Hes down for the count, and that gives me time to walk up to my friends.  
"Kate, listen to me, I can explain..." I tell her. "You can explain!? You can explain!? Explain the fact that you were a human, disguised as a wolf, and the fact that you made me fall in love with you?! Answer me!?" she screams, for everyone to hear. I cant answer her, because I dont know what to say. "Explain! You want me to explain?! In the middle of a battle, where im fighting for my life and trying to escape?! Kate, I didnt think I would make you fall in love with me, and that's the truth! I accidentally came into your world! By a machine that can go into other worlds, or Universes! And, whe. I came to your world, it turned me into a wolf! Clothes and all! So, you fell in love with me, but you fell in love the both me's! So, say what you want, but I wont tell you to feel this way or another, that chance is all yours." I tell her. She seems awestruck, and doesnt know what to say. And neither do I. Once I look away, Jonathon is on his feet, and running my way. I dont know what to do, but disarm him. Once he's close enough, I kick the gun out of his hand, and kick him in the balls. He's down for the count, and then I kick him in the face. I hear a wicked crack, so I broke his nose, big deal. "Jonathon, you're a bitch! Killing for fun, you fucking killed my parents for damn sake! And, now, its time I take it out on your ass, you asshat!" I yell his way. I keep beating him to a pulp, until he groans. "You bitch!" I tell him.  
"Hey, Kate, and everybody else, Ill explain, but until then..." im cut off from a pain in my chest. I look down and see that a sharp metal object has stabbed me. I look behind me and see Jonathon, smiling. "If Im going to go out, you should too!" I yell, that way everyone hears. I take the object, and push it through Jonathon's chest. He screams in pain, and I look over at Kate. She looks distraught, kinda like a kid that has seen a ghost. I look at her, and say, "Be strong..." and then everything's black, but the last thong I hear, is Kate scream my name...  
A/N: Hey, KateLover here, and what do you think? Two deaths in two chapters. Also, I think my story is becoming real. Just the other day, I turn around and Brendan is standing there. That or I've gone crazy. I know, probably the second thing. Anyway, I gotta talk to Humphrey, So... KateLover out! Peace! 


	5. Chapter 5

B vs J Chapter 5 Kate P.O.V.  
Three Days Before Brendan's Show Up Brendan has been gone, and, even though he hurt me, I cant help but miss him. I cant hold him close and call him mine, because he might not return.  
Anyway, I was walking around, when a portal popped up. A human, the same human that took away MY Brendan. "Im back!" he yells. I look at him, hate in my eyes. I look at Lilly and I see the same look. 'Great! She likes him too! This will be fun.' I thought.  
"Aww... you didnt miss me? Im a little upset... at you guys. Hahaha!" he laughs. 'What is with him and laughing?' I thought. He was walking around, looking at each and everyone of us. Before we knew it, he threw some things that exploded up in the air, and gas came out of it. I looked at my dad and mom, and they looked confused. As a matter of fact, everyone looked confused. I was even confused, until the gas hit our noses. We started to hack and cough, and before we knew it, we all passed out. Three Hours Later...  
When we woke up, Jonathon was standing outside a cage and was looking at us, with a smile on his face. 'Wait we're in a cage!' I wanted to scream, but something in the back of my head told me not to, so I didnt. But, he kept standing there, smiling and staring at us, actually, more like my sister, Lilly. I didn't like that look...  
Three Minutes After Brendan's Death As I look upon how and why we were in this situation, I now realize that I never told Brendan how I really felt before he died. And, now, he'll never know.l, bevause he's dead. I run out of the cage, no matter wjat everyone says, the only two people in the room, to me at least, is me and Brendan. I keep running, until Im over his dead, human body. His eyes are still open, and I cant help but start crying. As I keep crying, Brendan's doo hickey on his wrist starts to beep. I look at it, and it says heart moniter. That means, he's not dead! I start to jump around in pure joy, saying to myself, ' You have a second chance with Brendan!'. His hands start to move around, until hes sitting up. "Ughh, my head. What happened?" Brendan asks. He sounds drowsy, like he just took some drugs.  
"Brendan, are you alright?" someone asks behind me. When I do look behind me, Lilly standing there, tail wagging. 'Im now starting to hate her!' I say to myself, but then that gets me thinking. How can I hate my own sister? Is that even possible? Then, I get the craziest idea. I start to walk towards Brendan. "Uh, Kate, are you okay?" he asks me.  
"Oh, I better than okay..." I dont even have time to finish before I pounce and Im on top of Brendan. He just looks at me, his eyes saying, 'Your sexy...'. Well, to me they did. He opens his mouth, but before he can even say anything, I kiss him. Fully on the lips. Hes surprised at first, but agter a minute, he gives in. 'He's a great kisser.' I thought to myself. On the outside, im enjoying the kiss, but on the inside, im jumping for joy and enjoying the kiss, maybe a little too much. After a minute, I feel hia tongue in my mouth, and I start to play with it. I cant help but squel with joy, because Im making out with my love, MY Brendan. 'Hes mine, all mine!' I think to myself. Alright, Ill admit that maybe that wasnt necessary, but I just proved ti Brendan that I love him, and apperently he loves me. But, before we call it offishall, we should get to know each other. We should have a date!  
As I was thinking, I didnt feel myself get pulled off of Brendan, but I still felt lips on my lips. When I opened my eyes, Garth was standing there, and who was on top of Brendan? Lilly! She's on top of my Brendan, but by the way he was acting and the way she was kissing him, he probably thought it was me. Anyway, when my brain finally came on, I pushed off Garth, and ran to Brendan. I pulled off Lilly and growled at her. Brendan finally opened his eyes to see us growling at each other. "Uh oh..." he says. He presses some buttons on his doo hickey, and he becomes... his wolf self. Again, I cant help with squel, no, scream with pleasure. Hes his sexy little self again. I mean, he was sexy as a human, but he's really sexy as a wolf, and I cant choose who's sexier. Human Brendan or Wolf Brendan. He walks over to me and smiles. I smile back. Before he could even get to me, my mom starts to growl. "Mom, what's wrong?" I ask. "Kate, he's a human, and you just made out with him!" she yells at me. Then, shut turns to Brendan and screams, "You dont deserve my daughter! Why do you even care?" He stops right in front of me and he looks like he's thinking.  
"Winston?" Brendan asks.  
"Yes?" my dad asks.  
"If I become an omega, could Kate go out with me?" Brendan asks. 'Okay, Kate, he's either going to become an omega to get away from you, or he's going to become an alpha for you.' I thought to myself.  
"No, its against pack law." my father answers.  
"Alright, I know what rank Im going to be. Im going to be an omega." Brendan says. "And, Kate, this isnt because I hate you, its because I love you. I dont want you, or the rest of the pack, to get hurt. Nobodies going to get hurt while Im here." He tells me. "So wait, thw only reason you became an omega is to save me because you love me?" I ask him.  
"Yes, I am sorry, I know how you feel and this is just as hard on me as it is on you." He says. He starts to walk away, mumbling something. Brendan, you may have become an omega, but your bot getting away from me that easy. Love is stronger than anything out there. Brendan, you may not know this, but you will be mine. I smile and walk away, but my smile dissapears when I see Garth standing there smiling. I run after Brendan and try to stay close to him...  
A/N: Hey, KateLover here. So, there's going to be one more chapter and that's going to be an after math of this story alone. The next story, well, I have no idea when that will come out. Anyway, KateLover out. Peace!  
Humphrey: Where's my bacon?!  
KateLover: Im coming. Im coming. 


	6. Aftermath

B vs. J

Aftermath

Kate P.O.V.

Brendan brought us back with his Vortex Manipulator. He was just standing there, his chest puffed out, like an alpha. He looked even sexier.  
After a while, we found the pack's area. It looked like it had been burned and shot. Alot had gone on here. From our ansectors coming here to Brendan being hijacked. I cant help but feel bad, and I heard my dad start to, cry, maybe. Its hard to tell with him.  
"Now, Winston, I think I may be able to help." Brendan tells my father. I look over to Lilly and Humphrey. Theyre staying close together, like Humphrey is protecting Lilly. They look at me, the same saying on there face, confusion. I walk back to them.  
"What do you think he means?" I ask them, in a low whisper.  
"I dont know, but what ever it is, this means we might get out home back!" Humphrey answers, with a nod coming from Lilly. We look back to Brendan, where he's pushing buttons on his Manipulator.  
"Alright, everyone, listen up, I will explain everything later, but right now, Winston, take my paw." he tells my father, which he does. "Now, somebody take his, and then someone take that persons, and so on." He yells. Before we knew it, we had a giant chain going on, and then Brendan yells, "Alright, everybody, hang on, and if you dont, well, your lost in space and time for the rest of eternity." He then presses a button and we end up right where we were, but nothing was destroyed.  
"Okay, we need to thank Brendan for, what ever it is he did." My father yells. We all yelled a big thank you to Brendan, and went on with our lives. Me, Lilly, Humphrey, and Jolt walk up to Brendan.  
"Hey, Brendan, what's going to happen to Mudfur?" Jolt asks.  
"Dont worry, he'll be fine." Brendan answers, and walks away. I cant help but want to chase after him, but I dont, due to the fact that he became an omega to protect me. I dont need protection from anybody!

Universe 12

A dead body was being dragged to a body bag. The two workers stop right in front of the bag.  
"Alright, lets get the bag open and then we'll take him to thw funeral home." says the first worker.  
"Okay, but first, let's get a drink, Im thirsty." Says the other. Worker number two walks away, with Worker number one following. All that was left was the dead body. The body starts to twitch, and then spasm out, and, before you knew it, it shot up like a cannon ball.  
"Owwww, Brendan, you're going to pay for that, or my name isnt Jonathon. Hahahaha!" Says Jonathon. He gets up and starts to run.  
After three minutes, the workers come back. "Okay, lets load up the..." the second worker stops when he sees the body's gone. "Shit, there goes our weekly earnings." says the other.  
A/N: Hey, how's it going. For me, not so well, I came down with something, so I stayed home, and I forced me to right this update. So, what did ya think? How was it? Before I go, heres a little something from the next story...

"Whats going on?" I ask. A giant hole was forming between the machines.  
"Shit, a hole in the space-time continuum is being ripped open, but by what?" Brendan yells. I cant help but be scared.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that Jasper Park will be erased from egsistants. Shit, the hole wont stabilize!" Im getting that feeling when you're on a hunt, and you're about to die...

What do you think? seems like a good start, right? Anyway... I forget what I was going to say. Oh well, see ya on the flipside!


End file.
